He Doesn't Mind
by Raila
Summary: That dreaded day has e day he cries on every year since the day his parents were murdered. But this time, will he finally have someone there to comfort him?Mello's a light sleeper. And he's not stupid. He'll comfort his best friend as much as he can. And Matt simply loves Mello for that. Well,he always has, but now even more.If that's possible.Fluff.


**Roaarrrrr!Im-ma back!Posting this story a lil early for Matt's .Yeah!Hope you likez dis piece of literature...If not. I shan't be happy. But you don't care, do ya? Exactly. lol Read on!**

**Ah,DISCLAIMER:I actually do own the rights to (this fiction) Death Note (story) and every (never created O-) pertaining to .xD**

**Warnaaa Ingz:Yaoi/ShounenAi?No lemon yet.I get nervous when I think about writing lemons...But it has that fluffiness is gaaaaay,homosexual,(As in SAME SEX OR A HUMAN WITH A PENIS XTIMESX ANOTHER HUMAN WITHA PENIS[How da fudge did you get here if you don''t wanna read this?O.O]),thanks for reading this far! x] Here's it be naow.**

His emerald eyes stared. Stared at the time on his despised alarm clock. 11:55. Matt sighed quietly so as not wake his snoozing roommate across the room, asleep in his own similar bed. He glanced around the room and noted he'd have to pick up all the chocolate wrappers Mello had left recently in the morning. His gaze moved over to the desk where he and Mello occasionally studied. Textbooks lazily left open in a messy heap. His eyes strayed away from the inanimate objects of the room and to his Off-In-Dreamland-friend as he shifted in position and was now lying on his back, Matt now being able to observe the rhythmic moving of his chest.

11:57, Matt noted on the clock. He felt a painful pressure starting to build up behind his eyes and blinked it away rapidly.

11:58. Matt's breath hitched in his tightening throat as it neared closer to midnight. Forcefully, he tore his eyes away to focus them on something else. Sigh…He didn't want to go through this. Not here. Not in his room, with his best friend. But he'd already been caught the first time trying to sneak out to the restrooms and had been yelled at by Mello to "Get your ass back in bed and go to sleep already!" 11:59. Matt gasped in a mock sob. His hands gripped the bed sheets as he counted the seconds until the clocked changed once more.

57…

58…

59…

Matt's choked cry rang out through room and Matt slapped a hand over his mouth. His head wrenched to his right to see eyelids slowly squeeze tightly together in aggravation and then flutter open to reveal the bright distinguishable cobalt blue eyes of a sleepy Mello. "Mahht?" Mello slurred at him. Matt quickly slumped his shoulders and moved the hand covering his mouth and brushed it off so it seemed he was sleepily wiping his eyes, actually wiping away his about to overflow tears.

"Hmmm…?" "What was that sound?" "Mel…what sound, was it in your dream or something?" Mello's eyes narrowed in irritation. He had _not _heard it in a 'dream' nor had he imagined it. "Were you…About ...To..? " "I wasn't crying at all! Nope! I-I-I just had a nightmare a-and uh…!" Matt stopped. He realized his mistake.'_Damn_.' He turned his head to the wall and glared at it, his breath coming in sudden gasps, giving away his lie that Mello had undoubtedly already figured out when Matt had rushed himself and blurted _just _what he was doing.

'_I'm a frickin idiot_.' Matt yelled at himself as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore once he felt Mello's hand place itself on Matt's back as a comforting gesture. "Aaahhaaa! MelloooOOoooOoooO! It-it-it was today! **_Today_**! The day Daddy and Mum d-died!" Matt squeaked as he turned around and buried his face into Mello's torso, arms reaching around to keep a tight grip. "Mattie…Why…Why didn't you tell me earlier? You idiot. I would've comforted you and...Gosh Mattie please stop crying. It'll be alright." Mello moved his other hand into Matt's vermillion hair and ran his fingers through it slowly. "Shhh…Shhh…" "Ngh, Mello…My birthday is today…They died on my birthday!" Matt cried out as he sobbed into Mello's shirt.

"Mum and Dad was out shopping for a-ah present for m-me and as she and him were walking home, daddy, he went into another store to get my cake for m-me while mum just went on her way home, and she got dragged into an alley, and they…they…Dad found them in the middle of it and tr-ied to help her but they killed him Mello! Shot him! After that they shot her, too…And just left them to be found there in the alley…lifeless and cold…And so _red_…"

Matt's body shook with painful sobs as he held onto Mello and let it all out to him. "Mattie, hush, your just making yourself more upset…Calm down, sh, shhhhh…Mattie. It's alright." Mello gently pulled away from Matt and pushed back his covers and crawled under them with Matt. "Lay down, it'll help you relax, Mattie." Mello gently tugged Matt down beside him from his hunched position on his bed. Matt complied and curled up to Mello's comforting warmth under the covers as Mello pulled him close.

"It's just…we were so poor and it was first time they decided to finally celebrate my birthday with me with some of their work money since I had begged them…It's-""No. Shut up. It is not your fault. Don't even think about finishing that sentence Mail Jeevas. Don't even dare." Mello gave Matt an angry glare as Matt's sobs finally started to slow. "I know…But I can't help but think about it like that sometimes. …. 'M sorry."

Matt sniffled. Mello's glare softened as he scooted closer to the redhead. Fingers moving and pressing against his stripe-clad back to massage the tenseness that settled it's self there. "…Thanks Mel." "Aaah…? Mgh." Mello yawned as he gave Matt a questioning look.

"For comforting me, you genius."

"Ah, you are pretty smart too Matt, but I am quite the genius, aren't I?" _Pfft, don't thank me .I'm your damn best friend. We do this kinda stuff. _

Matt giggled. Mello's confused and sleepy stare was all he got. "Hmmm, why 'ya lau..ghing…?…"" Hahahahaaa…I love you, Mels." "Mhmmmm…'ve you too…Go 'ta sleep...now..."

Then his eyes closed. Matt smiled as his eyes got droopy too and craned his head forward to give Mello an Eskimo kiss. Blushing as Mello responded by giving a half smile and leaning into it. "Nightie night Mell...o" And then he was asleep, happy, on his thirteenth birthday too, since the first time he was orphaned. He realized now that he had someone else to love and care about for the rest of his life, no matter how soon it might end. As long as he was following Mello. Even if he was shot to death because of it on January twenty sixth right before his loved one died as well, at the age of nineteen. Six days away from is twentieth birthday, too. No, Matt didn't mind. Because it was _for_ that loved one. And that loved one was Miheal Keehl.

**So, I have mixed feelings about this...I feel that last part was oddly out of place. And aaggghhhhhhhhh man...How do you feel about it, thy judge,reader,reviewer?Shall I change it? I also feel it wasn't drawn out enough..I'm probably right. But yeah, tell me yo opinion on this. I'll give you a uh...Fuck,I'll give you my appreciation and gratitude for reading this combination of 26 letters!? No? Fine.I'm good with that.*sniffle***


End file.
